myeberroncampaignwikifandomcom-20200214-history
Lord of Pleasures
Basic Info *'Name:' Efaumas *'Race:' Rhakshasa *'Sex:' Hermaphrodite (Male dominant) *'Age:' Unknown *'Level:' High *'Class:' Unknown *'Status:' Unknown, last seen in Ashtakala. *'Abilities:' Efaumas is not known to possess any special abilities beyond those of his race. The only PC who knows much about him is Tailswisher, and shi perhaps doesn't wish to share all that shi knows. *'Description:' Efaumas is tall and graceful for his race and radiates a seductive aura that affects members of both sexes. He is the ultimate hedonist, but has the tendency to stay with one lover at a time, so as to protect his secret. Rakshasas are not kind to those who deviate greatly from the norm, and even his great power might not save him were the rest of his race to discover his little quirk. He found in Tailswisher the perfect slave/lover, as they are both similarly oriented. He has allowed hir to escape for now...though hir prolonged existence could be dangerous for him. Character Events 1. The first encounter with Efaumas is when he liberates Tailswisher from one of his whorehouses to be his lover. 2. Efaumas gives Tailswisher Sardonis as a present. 3. Stops the Lord of Blades from stealing Tailswisher after she had broken into his palace and killed Larith. Importance to the Story It is known that Efaumas was not very fond of Zendatlan, as she, sensing his relative weakness had constantly sought to undermine his power amongst the Lords of Dust. The strange ease in which Tailswisher escaped his palace and with which Neria was able to assemble an army of slaves suggests that someone in power helped them...and it is highly possible that this person was Efaumas. However, it would be unwise for the party to trust the fiend, no matter what they might believe of his motives. Tailswisher herself is in a remarkably dangerous position...for several (and not all of them apparent) reasons. Efaumas sent an Ashtakalan assassin to follow Tailswisher and a note to telling hir that shi was to keep quiet or something precious would be taken away. However, Tailswisher, thinking that the danger was too great whispered to Neria that there was an Ashtakalan nearby. This broke the deal, but the party and Tailswisher soon forgot about it and moved on. Months later, the Ashtakalan finally made good on the threat, attempting to simply kidnap the child Sardonis, the Grimalkin that Efaumas had given to Tailswisher to watch over and raise. When the party chose to pursue her even after she warned Tailswisher of the consequences of such actions, the assassin set her blade to Sardonis' throat and took the child's life. Strangely she made off with the child's corpse...perhaps because she is quite familiar with the powers of clerics and did not want this punishment to be light. It is unknown if Efaumas actually ordered Sardonis' death, as the assassin was herself a high ranking rhakshasa and could have made the decision herself. The Church of the Perfect Form are currently working on a plan to recover Sardonis and restore him to life via the most efficient means necessary, while Tailswisher focuses on revenge. Category:Lords of Dust Category:Antagonists Category:NPCs